Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Begonia boliviensis. 
Variety denomination: Bonfire.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant botanically known as Begonia boliviensis, and referred to by the variety denomination xe2x80x98Bonfirexe2x80x99.
Seeds were obtained from selected wild growing plants in northern Argentina. The area where the seed was collected had many Begonia boliviensis plants. The seeds were selected from wild plants primarily on the basis of ornamental appeal. The seeds were taken to New Zealand where they were germinated. The parental cultivar are unknown, unpatented Begonia boliviensis seedlings. The new cultivar was isolated by the inventor, Richard James Cross, at Palmerston North and Invermay, New Zealand, by seedling selection primarily on the basis of ornamental appeal.
Following selection of the seedling, the cultivar was propagated vegetatively by grafting. Following several generations of propagated cuttings, uniformity and stability of the selected characteristics was observed. Asexual reproduction initially took place at Palmerston North, New Zealand. Horticultural examination of the present cultivar has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics herein disclosed for Begonia xe2x80x98Bonfirexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Begonia xe2x80x98Bonfirexe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this Begonia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Hairs on both the upper and lower leaf surfaces;
2. Bright orange-red flower color, RHS 40A; and
3. Red margin on serrated leaf edge.
Begonia xe2x80x98Firecrackerxe2x80x99 (unpatented) is the closest comparison variety known to the applicant, however the new cultivar is quite different. Begonia xe2x80x98Bonfirexe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x98Firecrackerxe2x80x99 by having significant hairs on both the upper and lower leaf surfaces, which the gives the foliage a dull appearance in comparison with the bright, hairless, glossy foliage of xe2x80x98Firecrackerxe2x80x99.